Fate StayLight A World Change 1
by mnurzahra
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya seorang Ratu yang terkenal bengis, kejam, dan dipenuhi nafsu seperti Ratu Uruk. Bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang membuatnya tidak lepas dari pesona dan juga cahaya yang ia pancarkan. Seorang yang telah mengajarkannya arti dari sebuah cinta sebernarnya dan bukannya nafsu belaka, hingga membuat sang ratu benar-benar jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya...


~:~

Fate Stay/Light

A World Change I

Ist MnurZahra

~:~

~:~:~

~:~:~:~

Summary

 _TAP…_

 _TAP…_

 _TAP…_

" _DIMANA ARTHUR? CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU!"_

" _ARTHUR?DIMANA KAU CEPAT KELUAR ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN ISTANAMU INI!"_

 _Seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Ratu Agung dari Uruk begitu tergesa mencari seseorang bernama Arthur. Langkahnya begitu mengema di istana dan membuat semua orang membisu tanpa kata._

" _CIH, DIMANA DIA? ARTHUR CEPAT KELUAR, JANGAN MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN MARAH PADAMU?!"_

 _Seorang yang tak lain adalah pelayan setia dari orang tersebut pun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah memberitahu sang ratu agung._

" _YANG MULIA RATU GILGAMESHA?!"_

 _Ucapan dari sang pelayan pun menghentikan sang ratu._

" _Kau? Bedivere? KATAKAN DIMANA ARTHUR? DAN APA-APAAN INI? SEMUA BENDERA SEWARNA HITAM DAN KUNING DIPASANG DISETIAP PINTU KERAJAAN?"jelas gilgamesha begitu marah._

" _maafkan hamba Yang Mulia Ratu, sebenarnya – se – sebenarnya…"_

" _CEPAT KATAKAN BODOH KAU MEMBUATKU KEHILANGAN WAKTUKU!"_

" _Ya – hiks – hiks Yang Mulia – Yang Mulia hiks – hiks"_

 _Bedivere yang merupakan tangan kanan Raja Arthur terisak bagaikan anak kecil dan membuat seorang Gilgamesha terkejut mengetahui seorang kesatria kepercayaan Suaminya itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan itu membuat gilgamesha meresakan perasaan yang tidak enak._

" _APA? CEPAT KATAKAN BEDIVERE? SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI?!"teriak gilgamesha menguncang tubuh jangkung bedivere._

" _hiks-hiks Yang Mulia Raja Arthur telah, Meninggal Yang Mulia Ratu hiks-hiks"_

 _Dan ucapan dari bedivere seakan-akan seperti sebuah petir menyambar disiang bolong. Gilgamesha yang mendengar berita mengerikan itu tidak mampu untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Seakan-akan semua tulang-tulangnya dilucuti begitu saja, gilgamesha tertunduk lesu mendengar berita mengerikan itu. Bedivere yang melihat sang ratu seperti itu membuat dirinya semakin terluka karena gagal melindungi sang raja yang tak lain adalah suami dari sang ratu._

" _a…aaa…AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!"_

" _ARRRTTTHHHUUURRRR, SUAMIKU! SUAMIKU TERCINTA, BELAHAN JIWAKU, KEKASIHKU, RAJAKU. HIKS – HIKS KE – KENAPA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU. HIKS – HIKS – HIKS – HIKS KAU TAU KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU? LALU KENAPA? KENAPA ARTHUR?"_

" _hiks – hiks – hiks a…aaRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!_

 _Ratu gilgamesha yang mendengar kabar mengerikan ini begitu histeris dan menangis sejadi-jadinya diruangan yang biasa digunakan oleh raja Arthur untuk bersantai itu. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan meraung seperti orang kesetanan ratu Gilgamesha begitu terluka mendengar kalau suami tercintanya meninggalkannya begitu saja._

 _Berusaha bangkit, gilgamesha pun bertanya pada bedivere dimana suaminya sekarang._

" _BEDIVERE – bedivere dimana Dia sekarang? DIMANA SUAMIKU BEDIVERE?!"_

" _sebenarnya hamba diutus oleh raja sebelum meninggal untuk mencegah anda untuk menemuinya, beliau pikir jika anda mengetahuinya maka – "_

" _PEDULI SETAN, BRENGSEK KALIAN SEMUA. CEPAT KATAKAN BEDIVERE, AKU MOHON PADAMU…hiks – hiks – hiks dimana suamiku?"pinta gilgamesha begitu terluka dan mau membuang harga dirinya untuk bertemu sang suami._

 _Bedivere yang petama kali melihat Sang Ratu kejam itu begitu terluka dan kehilangan pun tidak tega untuk membiarkannya dalam kedukaan tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. Namun, jika melanggar dari perintah terakhir raja maka – ? Peduli setan, yah benar apa yang dikatakan sang ratu. Bukan seharunya ia menutup-nutupi ini semua. Lagi pula ia adalah istrinya, dan ia lebih memiliki hak untuk tahu tentang hal yang sebenarnya._

 _Dengan lembut bedivere memegang kedua bahu dari sang ratu uruk itu untuk menguatkannya, dan meyakinkannya kalau ia akan segera mengetahui dimana sang suami berada._

 _Dan..._

.

.

.

Hai minna-san kembali lagi dengan author swonk #IdihPDamat _"

Baiklah minna-san, eherm2 sebenarnya ini fic Cuma promosi doank sih. Dan jika memang seharusnya dilanjutkan itu tergantung dengan permintaan minna-san juga hehehe #Modus

.

Karna ada projek lain dari serial lain Fate yang ane kerjakan yang masih nangkring, jadi ni fic akan terkendala untuk update. Eits…tapi tenang minna-san tidak perlu khawatir, karena akan author lakukan semaksimal mungkin untuk update.

Baiklah sekian untuk promosi fic swonk author minna-san…

SALAM SWONK


End file.
